A flat panel display possesses advantages of being ultra thin, power saved and radiation free. It has been widely utilized. Most of LCDs in the present market are backlight type LCDs which include a liquid crystal display panel and a backlight module. The working theory of the liquid crystal display panel is to position liquid crystal molecules between two parallel glass substrates. By conducting the circuits of the glass substrates to control the liquid crystal molecules to change the directions to refract out the light of the backlight module for generating images.
Please refer to FIG. 1, and the liquid crystal display panel generally comprises: a thin film transistor (TFT) substrate 100, color film (CF) substrate 300 which is oppositely laminated with the TFT substrate 100 and liquid crystal 500 positioned between the TFT substrate 100 and the CF substrate 300. After accomplishing the manufacture of the liquid crystal display panel with laminations of the TFT substrate 100 and the CF substrate 300 and before assembling the liquid crystal display panel as one liquid crystal display device, the liquid crystal display panel requires light-on inspection for testing whether defaults of bad dots (MURA) or light dots (DOT/LINE) exist or not. There are two present light-on Inspections for the liquid crystal display panel. One is Shorting Bar light-on Inspection and the other is 1D1G (1 Data 1 Gate) light-on Inspection. The Shorting Bar can generate respective gray level images of red (R), green (G), blue (B), black and white. The 1D1G can generate respective gray level images of black and white. In the initial stage of the liquid crystal display panel inspection, the Shorting Bar light-on Inspection is utilized. The terminals of the Shorting Bar are cut off and bonding process is executed after the Shorting Bar light-on Inspection is completed. For testing the image status of the liquid crystal display panel after the terminals of the Shorting Bar are cut off, the 1D1G light-on Inspection is now utilized.
Please refer to FIG. 2 which is a diagram of a Shorting Bar light-on Inspection according to prior art. Several shorting bar pads 702 and the bonding pads 704 are located at two adjacent sides of the liquid crystal display panel 700 for test. The Shorting Bar test means comprises a first test arm 902, a plurality of first contact probes 904 installed on the first test arm 902 and corresponding to the shorting bar pads 702, a second test arm 906, a plurality of second contact probes 908 installed on the second test arm 906 and corresponding to the shorting bar pads 702. In this example, three first contact probes 904 are installed on the first test arm 902, employed for transmitting gate signals to the liquid crystal display panel 700 for test. Two second contact probes 908 are installed on the second test arm 906, employed for transmitting data signals to the liquid crystal display panel 700 for test. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display panel 700 can display images.
Please refer to FIG. 3,which is a diagram of a 1D1G light-on Inspection according to prior art. The 1D1G test means comprises a first test arm 902′, a plurality of first contact probes 904′ installed on the first test arm 902′ and corresponding to the shorting bar pads 702, a plurality of first conductors 905 installed on the first test arm 902′ and corresponding to the bonding pads 704, a second test arm 906′, a plurality of second contact probes 908′installed on the second test arm 906′ and corresponding to the shorting bar pads 702, a plurality of second conductors 909 installed on the second test arm 906′ and corresponding to the bonding pads 704. In this example, three first contact probes 904′ and two first conductors 905 are installed on the first test arm 902′, employed for transmitting gate signals to the liquid crystal display panel 700 for test. Two second contact probes 908′ and one second conductor 909 are installed on the second test arm 906′, employed for transmitting data signals to the liquid crystal display panel 700 for test. Accordingly, the liquid crystal display panel 700 can display images.
Obviously, the test means cannot be commonly utilized in the 1D1G light-on Inspection and the Shorting Bar light-on Inspection. When the light-on way is required to change, the test means will need to be replaced. The cease of the production is inevitable for the replacement of the test means. The production time is wasted and the production efficiency is decreased. Consequently, the production cost is increased.